the series of dreams  and red john
by barackobama997
Summary: in chapter 4 of witnesess the crimes continue to haunt lisbon but in dreams dreams that even have nothing to do with crimes but these dreams could lead Lisbon to go crazy  will jane continue to worry   find out read this whole series read and please revew


**the series of dreams**

Lisbon was in the woods all by herself investigating when all of a sudden Cho comes out of nowhere.

"Lisbon we need to get out now the killer is in here" He told her with expression actually in his face. Then she felt like someone was watching her she looked away and then back to Cho but Cho wasn't there he was already gone then she felt like the world was closing in on her she didn't know what to do it felt like a dream, And all of a sudden she woke up to the sight of her mother with the sharpest knife in the house.

"hello Lisbon nice to see you but not so nice for you to see me and do you want to know why … well I am very angry right now… at you if you don't know what you did that's your problem so goodbye Teresa" she said with a hint of evil eyes her mother pulled the knife up and started to stab when Lisbon woke up she was sweating and crying a bit it was nice to know it was just a dream. It was a slow day at work she just stayed on the computer Jane just lay on his couch in the office van pelt talking to Rigsby and the boss keeping a close eye on them.

"Lisbon are you ok you look like you have just seen a ghost" Rigsby said right as they were all about to leave she wondered what a good excuse would be but had trouble thinking.

"I had a couple of scary dreams last night and I'm wondering if they will just continue tonight they were really frightening" she said feeling like there was someone behind her she jumped and looked behind her.

"I couldn't but over hear your and Rigsbys conversation but what were your dreams about last night I may be able to help" Jane said smiling with no concern whatsoever.

"Jane you scared me don't ever do that again or I will" She yelled scared to death she was she had half the mind to beat him senseless. But there was always something stopping her she always thought maybe Cho would do it maybe even without pay.

"Well I guess you won't need my help then" He said acting like it was a punishment.

"Well I don't care so you can just go home and I won't care" She said. She went home made some dinner and watched television she layyed down wondering if the dreams would go on the only way to figure it out was to sleep so she started to drift away when out her window she saw a figure she got up and ran to the window and saw just a tree she was over reacting, So she just went to lie down she heard a branch crack.

"It's only my mind playing tricks on me nothing bad is going to happen it's all in my head just relax Lisbon" she whispered.

"Yes relax Lisbon nothing wrong will happen and if something does go wrong lets just blame me" a mysterious voice said she looked in a cabinet and saw a gun she picked it up and searched the house she looked everywhere and didn't see anyone she layyed back down and heard another branch crack she picked up the gun and ran over there she saw Jane standing in the tree trying to open the window.

"it bothered me that you didn't want my help oh and this may seem a little weird for a moment but as soon as you let me in it would be more soothing for both of us" He said trying not to get yelled at. But Lisbon just closed the window and went to sleep. Her dreams started to act up again she walked into a white room for a crime investigation there were tons of detectives as soon as her two feet were in the room no one was there and there was no way out she blinked and then there were red john smiley faces everywhere then an old man fell from the top of the white room she got scared then red john came out of an invisible closet Lisbon freaked out she yelled and banged on the door but there was no way out she was stuck in a room with a serial killer.

"Hello Lisbon I have been watching you how is Jane doing you wont ever get to ask him again because these are your last few words on one condition … TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
